Make Us An Offer
by Gabrhil
Summary: In a world of heroes, there are those without the pristige or honor to be called such. Guns-for-hire who throw themselves into the fires of Hell for the highest bidder. Left to die in the shadows so that the light may shine on the hero. This is the tale of one such a team deemed "expendable." OC Team. T for language, violence, and alcohol use. Rating is subject to change.


"I really don't like that Torchwick guy." the girl said as she polished her cutlass blade. She kept one of her green eyes hidden behind a patch and her short blond hair was kept covered by a black bandanna marked with a yellow crossbones symbol. Her tank-top matched the her emblem while her camo-patterned cargo pants more resembled the colors of the sea.

"You say that about everyone who hires us." replied a dark-skinned man leaning against the wall. He wrapped his arm around a spear-like weapon. A blue feather emblem embedded on the back of his tattered leather jacket was the same hue as the stripes that ran down his sleeves. His long black hair was kept tied up in a low pony-tail, and a pair of horse-ears grew out of the sides of his head. With his free hand, he took the burning cigarette from his mouth and tossed it to the ground before putting it out with his steel-toed boot.

"Yeah, but there's just something about him that steers me the wrong way, you know?"

"No, really? He seems like such a nice guy, though." snarked the bearded man sitting in the corner opposite of her, "You know, once you get past the fact he's an infamous robber, a shameless sociopath, and a wanted criminal." He was a large fellow clad in heavy combat armor. A black fur-skin shirt draped over the shoulder pads of his gear, and he wore a Grimm mask taken from the same Ursa that covered his torso. There was a dragon emblem carved into the bony white helmet.

"He sounds just like you're type, Nectar." the smoker laughed, "You like to steal, he likes to steal. He's a sleazy scumbag, you're pretty shady and dishonest yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't really get along with other thieves. You know I don't like sharing. Plus, I prefer the company of suckers anyway. Why else would I surround myself with you idiots?"

"Because you would've gotten your ass killed otherwise." the bearded man on answered with a laugh.

"Hey, you know what, Red? I was doing just fine on my own. I think I held up pretty well against you when we met."

"If that's what you want to think, kid," he said with another hardy laugh, "But was that before or after I played paddle-ball with you and my shield?"

"Well fuck you too, then!" she exclaimed as the two men laughed. "And you can screw-off also, Indy!" she added directing an obscene gesture with her finger to her other teammate.

"Are we done here?" said a voice. From the darkest corner of the room, a man dressed in black suddenly appeared. A hood covered his head, eyes behind the dark lenses of his goggles, and the rest of his face masked by what seemed like a scarf hidden within his long trench-coat.

"Oh shit!" Indy cried as his leader came from seemingly nowhere. "Night, how long were you there?"

"Awhile." The dark figure answered, "Gear up. We're heading out."

The team remained silent as their leader walked out of the room. After a brief minute of silence, Indy spoke up.

"I really hate it when he does that." he complained as he lit another smoke.

"You know, he's not totally invisible." Nectar replied as she switched her patch over to her other eye. "I mean, I saw him. I don't even have faunus-night vision."

"I have four ears, and I didn't even hear him come in!"

"Too be fair, he is very well hidden even to faunus eyes." Red said to his teammates. "He has no scent either. Sometimes I wonder if he's really a man or if he's truly a shadow."

"Hey, Red, what are you again?" Nectar asked, "Like, what kind of animal...you know."

"I'm a bear, Nectar. And I got the teeth." he answered baring his fangs.

"Thought it was the nose," Indy joked, "you've got that flat fucked up nose."

Red growled as he shouldered his shotgun-axe. He got on his feet and grabbed his round pointed shield. He towered over his teammates as he headed out.

"Oh come on, don't be that way, man." Indy called out as he chuckled. He then shouldered his own weapon and followed Red out.

"We love you, Red." Nectar laughed hopping to her feet twirling her weapon around her finger on her way out.

* * *

><p>Night's semblance did not grant him total invisibility. Instead, his image faded into the darkness that surrounded him, giving it the title Fade. He knew the limitations of his power, and learned how to work within them over the years. He blended in with the shade provided by witching hour and laid prone atop a distant building. Through the scope of his rifle, Devildriver, he watched his teammates stand guard as White Fang grunts loaded crates of who-knows-what into airships. As he observed the field, a call came in on his scroll. He answered through the receiver planted in his ear.<p>

"Ronin, this sucks!" Nectar whined, "Why'd you land us with this lame-ass security job!?"

"Quit your bitching, kid. Times are tough, and this was the highest paying job we've been offered. Just be thankful we scored such an easy-"

"Hey, uh...Night?" Another call came in from Indy, "Bad news. We got company on the way."

The mercenary redirected his scope towards the roads leading to the docks. Several cop cars, accompanied by a dozen droid carriers rushed to the scene of their operation. "Oh shit. Alright, Nectar, Red, the law is on to us. Get ready for a fight." He pointed his scope back to the shipyard and saw the girl raising her fists into the air while jumping and the bear faunus fired his weapon into the air. He could only assume these were expressions of excitement. "This is what I have to deal with." he said to himself with a loud sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to leave this here and see if anyone wants me to keep going. Yes, I know the names are kinda stupid, but eh. <strong>


End file.
